Eiros
Eiros is the rookie Toa Recla of Fire on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Early Life At some point Eiros became a Toa and traveled to Recla Nui for training. ''VX During the year 999 A.G.C., Eiros arrived on Recla Nui with two other rookies, Yuna and Gerat. The three of them began to train under the instructors, Ilos, Leros, and Zera. During one day's session against Zera, Eiros arrived later than the others, using his Miru to get behind her and attack her back. She was able to stop his attacks, and he was unable to touch her with his Sky Flame sword. Eiros was defeated in short order, along with the other two rookies. Soon Leros and Ilos arrived, with Leros fighting next. Eiros acted quickly, but went down just as quickly against the Toa of Ice. When it was Ilos's turn, Eiros immediately tried to use a fireball mixed with Elemental Energy, but the gases that Ilos had released as a Toa of Brimstone exploded when the flames hit them, defeating the three rookies in a single move. As he argued with the other rookies, Eiros noticed that the three experienced Toa, despite their arguing and competitive nature, were friends, acting friendly with each other in short order after their victories. Eiros convinced the other two that they couldn't let rivalry fuel their entire campaign on the island, and the three bumped fists. The next day Eiros intervened in a fight between Keris and an attacking X-Force empowered Junker named Drachius. He dueled the Junker, but was outmatched. He attempted to use his special fireball attack, but a second Junker leapt in to try to save his comrade. The other Junker, Seriun, negated the attack, mocking Eiros. Seriun was told to withdraw, so Eirus could continue his fight with Drachius. Drachius proved to be a powerful opponent and blocked every one of Eiros's attacks. He continued to wound Eiros, until the Toa of Fire managed to get in and plow a fireball directly into Drachius's chest. Enraged, Drachius dropped his speech mannerisms and used an energy shockwave, getting much deadlier. He slashed Eiros up the chest with the attack, leaving him for dead. Eiros was eventually awakened by a Toa of Storms, Seiza, who was kicking him. He questioned if Eiros was still alive, and then lost interest. Eiros questioned him, and he replied that he wasn't a Toa, but rather, was formerly a Toa, since Toa were heroes, and he wasn't one anymore. Eiros began to wonder how he had survived, since Drachius was trying to kill him, yet he was still alive. After the others returned, Ilos told him that he didn't think Eiros would have won the fight, and told him about the job of a Toa making someone into a weapon. Eiros wondered if that was what happened to Seiza, and if it would help him to connect to the Toa of Storms. A few days later, Eiros went to the western village to speak with Seiza, who was occupying a local bar. The two spoke briefly, with Eiros trying to learn more about the Toa of Storms. Seiza deflected his questions and gave Eiros some insight on how he viewed the Toa of Fire, prompting Eiros to depart. Eiros later spoke with Seiza again, questioning why Seiza was on the island. Seiza replied that he was a fisherman, and stayed on the island because there was no society there to judge him, unlike most of the rest of the Matoran Universe. Eiros left his company after saying that Seiza lived a sad life. Soon, Eiros and the other Toa met up under Ilos, who told them that they shouldn't be on the island anymore, not with the X-Force problem. The rookies stated that they felt it was their job to remain and help with the situation. Ilos allowed them to do as they wished, but told them that they would have to undergo new training, with one of the experienced Toa, every day on a different skill. The groups of Toa began to argue between each other, when reports of a Rahi attack came in. Gerat raced off ahead, defeating the threat of Jaga and Rama on his own before the others arrived. Two days later, Eiros was training with Ilos in combat, using his acrobatic fencing against the Toa of Brimstone, who was able to repel his attacks. Ilos brought up that Leros would be very interested in Eiros's style of technique, and he wanted to hear what Leros would say about it. As they continued to train, Ilos realized that someone was watching. Wolf soon attacked, so the two fought back, but were beaten. He claimed that he would improve his skills by defeating them and then take over the island for his utopia. The two Toa fell back, soon meeting the other four. Ilos then dubbed them as the Toa Recla, and they returned to their attacks. Ilos and Eiros managed to repel Wolf and defeat him with their renewed vigor. The next day, Eiros ended up in one of the villages, only to find that Kato, Perto, and Keris, as well as their squad, were downed, and that Seiza was fighting an X-Skakdi named Toreq. He watched as Seiza tried to fight him off, but wasn't able to get too many strikes in. Eiros intervened and tried to fight, but Seiza stopped him, claiming it was his fight, and his fight alone. After Seiza was unable to wound the Skakdi, due to his elemental black hole ability, and Eiros was unable to do much eith, Toreq departed out of boredom. Eiros tried to talk to Seiza, but the Toa of Storms wouldn't talk to him. Eiros went to Ilos for information, and the Toa of Brimstone was surprised that Eiros knew Seiza. He told Eiros about Seiza's time as an instructor on the island, as well as his past with Toreq, and how he lost his partner, Silas, to Toreq. Eiros went to the cliff where Silas was lost, and found Seiza waiting. Eiros said that he knew the story, but Seiza didn't really care. Toreq appeared again and they fought once more. Eiros told Seiza to fight him, to take his revenge. Seiza tried, but couldn't actually bring himself to even attempt a proper fight. Eiros intervened and fought in his stead, though he was only able to force Toreq to retreat, once again simply out of boredom. A few hours later, the team met to discuss things, and were attacked by the X-Rahkshi, who were in turn interrupted by the X-Skakdi, Toreq and Kes. Eiros wanted his shot at Toreq, but Ilos took him instead, forcing Eiros to fight Myers, an Elite Rahkshi with Fear and Plasma powers. The fight was swift with Eiros winning, meanwhile Ilos repelled the Skakdi attack with his own X-Force powers, revealing himself to be an X-Toa. He began to explain to the team about the X-Force and himself. After about a day, he had composed his thoughts and explained to the others that he used a disguise in fear of accidentally wounding innocents and being blamed. He was told that the others wouldn't have harmed him, but he said that in the heat of the moment, it was hard to tell if that would have held true. He told them that he had Fire, Water, and pure energy powers. He didn't want to become an enemy to the Toa, and as such, left his identity always hidden, leaving that as one of the last things he said. The team rushed to the forests where the Rahi were going crazy. They managed to overcome the Rahi problem and headed into a cave where it was coming from, only to meet the other factions inside. Eiros fought Gelt, defeating it swiftly, putting out the question if the Rahkshi were in fact weaker from being part organic, or not. When Ilos realized the cave was filling with radiation, the Toa fled through the exit he created. They regrouped after this, discussing how it couldn't be mere coincidence that the various X-Force empowered beings were all on Recla Nui. Ilos began expressing that it had to be fate, which was challenged, but they got over it, and split into groups of two to cross the island and investigate anything suspicious. Within a day or two, Gelt, Lami, Queln, Kes, and the Toa Recla ended up in a large scale battle, with Eiros and Zera primarily fighting Queln. As the fight went on, mysterious energy bursts came from the sky, empowering the four non-Toa. They began to hammer away at the Toa, easily defeating them and whoever else they were fighting. They took hits and were beaten around, but ultimately showed no actual damage. As the battle went on, the X-Rahkshi teamed up against Kes, while the Toa fled. One day later, Kes caused an attack that split the Toa. Eiros, Gerat and Yuna went off together and encountered Toreq, fighting against the various commanders of the Exo-Armor Matoran units. The three Toa intervened and stopped Toreq from killing the six Matoran. Toreq had some wounds, but not enough to be easily defeated. The Toa hammered him with their attacks before he could stop them, and brought him down. Keris executed Toreq, and Seiza soon arrived, happy that Toreq was dead; but bringing a warning of some sort, and that they all had to flee. When they found a cave to take refuge in, he explained the situation to the group, getting protest from most of them for his cowardice and not acting immediately. During these verbal attacks, he tried to defend himself, but found himself losing, and regretted his choices in life. He said he would change if he could, and that he would do the right things from that point on, making Eiros and Gerat believe him, to the point where Gerat extended an offer to join the Toa Recla. Yuna continued to oppose him, claiming he hadn't changed, or it was too late. She said she would accept him if he proved it, but he wasn't sure how. After some more time, they heard something, and checked the area, finding nothing, but soon the Junker Seriun arrived and tried to kill all of them, having received permission to do so. Seiza tried to stop him, and bought time for the others to escape through a hole he made in the cave with his powers of Lightning, an extent of his Storm powers. During the night, the Toa reunited and the rookies were informed of Seiza's fate after some dodging of the topic. Eiros began to say that he would claim revenge, and began to talk like Seiza, which the veterans pointed out, but Eiros didn't see any problems with talking like him, or with even becoming like Seiza in some ways. Soon the three X-Rahi appeared and began to ask forgiveness and for a new deal, like the old one they had made. Ilos allowed it, even with Yuna and Zera denying. The Rahi became allies with the Toa, and helped keep watch through the night as they decided to track down the source of the energy lights in the morning. The group moved out in formation, the six Toa, six Matoran, and three Rahi. After some time, they encountered something. As the group waited, a squad of Eruo soon emerged and fought them. The group fought through the Eruo, eventually killing the squad. Monsth soon emerged and fought Ilos. Soon, the group got past Monsth, who allowed them to keep moving. Ilos told them what he knew about the Eruo, and some of his past with Monsth, when a Muaka corpse was thrown over the side. It was Yuna, who had returned. Eiros got her down and away from the Eruo, who had decided to attack her in retaliation for her attacks. When they regrouped, they moved towards the facility, planning its destruction. Wolf and Leros tried to detect anything inside, but smell didn't work, so Leros used his Doite for hearing. As they moved, they killed at least one facility member and various experiments that were still in their tanks. They killed an entire room and Ilos confronted the leader of the base, Stiez, who infested himself with Sleepers to fight. He defeated Ilos and emerged to fight, defeating the Toa whenever they tried to attack him. He ran Wolf through, killing him, and then killed Rama and Jaga, before being hammered by the various powers of the Toa. As they stopped, they saw that his armor was destroyed, but self-repairing, and that he was fine. The Toa continued to fight until Stiez, in his cockiness, revealed his weakness, which was protected. The Toa continued to fight, until they managed to blind his defenses and impale him through his head to kill him. As they left, they destroyed the base and headed up to find a war going on between the Eruo forces and thousands of new Eruo. The Toa raced to protect the Matoran. Abilities & Traits Eiros is an idealist with a passion for justice and a strong heart. He acts by thinking quickly, usually coming to the proper conclusion, but sometimes screwing up or misinterpreting what has been happening, and what it was he was thinking about. He is swift and agile, focusing his fighting style around using his Miru with quick and continual thrusts and other fencing attacks, forgoing slashes on most occasions. He has a creative control over his Fire powers, usually settling for mixing pure Elemental Energy into his attacks. As such he has been called either a genius, or someone who lacks complete control over the powers of Fire. Mask & Tools Eiros wears a Kanohi Miru, Great Mask of Levitation, and wields the Sky Flame sword. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character's acrobatic fencing fighting style is based on that of ''"Alata/GoseiRed" from "Tensou Sentai Goseiger". Appearances *''VX'' *''Legacy (Form Assumed; non-canon)'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Matoran Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Miru Wearers Category:Koji